


Never again.....Maybe?

by trepezia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy is Clueless About Muggle Things, Draco is scared of aeroplanes, Drama Queen Draco, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trepezia/pseuds/trepezia
Summary: It's been two years since the war. Blaise and Ginny are getting married. Draco is invited.But  Aeroplanes scare the shit out of him.Harry is requested to join him on his journey.





	Never again.....Maybe?

It's been two years since the war.

Since The Wizengamotdecided Draco and his mother were safe to be left in the open.

Since Saint Potter testified for them.

Since Draco was barred from using _strong magic_ for four years.

Since Draco started on his healer practice.

Since he started hanging out with Hermione.

Since he started having civil conversations ( that didn't make him want to hex them) with Weasley, and Potter.

Since pansy stopped talking to him.

Since Blaise and Ginevra started dating.

 

And they are getting married in two weeks, in France. Blaise had booked flight tickets for him.

He had never traveled by muggle transport.

And being the nerd he is, he gathered information about airplanes, and it had scared the shit out of him. Such huge flying devices, carrying so many passengers, flying so high, with such speed...Muggles were mental.

He managed to reach the airport, his flight, in two hours and he is re-thinking his life choices, locked up in the gents' washroom of the airport, having a panic attack.

He had contacted Blaise telling him, he wouldn't be attending the wedding and received a ' shut the fuck up and get on the flight, Draco.'

Blaise had in turn called, none other than Harry Potter to travel with Draco, who could not control his hero complex of saving people, even from such mortifying situations and agreed.

Potter would be arriving any minute now and Draco's phone started vibrating in his pocket.

                                                                                                  **From Scarhead** : Where are you? I've reached.

 **To Scarhead** :  I'm in the washroom. I'll be there in a minute.

 

as he exited the gents' washroom, he saw a weary and quite disheveled looking Harry Potter waiting for him.

"Malfoy."

"Potter."

"Blaise said you were having a panic-"

"Was not," Draco said pointedly.

"Oh Ok... I'll go get myself a ticket then. Will you be fine? Should I get water?" Potter asked sounding genuinely concerned and it angered Draco.

"I'm no child potter! I'm fine and yes, water would be nice."

 

.

.

Potter returned after, about, fifteen minutes holding a water bottle, which he handed to Draco.

"Thanks," he replied.

"That was quite sudden. It had to rush here... If you weren't comfortable traveling by muggle means, then you should have apparate-"

"I cannot."

"Oh, right...Floo?"

"Unresponsive in the region, honestly, where are they even getting married? in some forest?"

Potter snickered at this." Um... Portkey?"

"I wasn't even given that option..." he sighed exasperatedly. "Blaise said I should embrace muggle culture or some shit like that... and the tickets arrived the next day in the mail."

"I see, he's been investing in muggle companies as well, hasn't he?" asked Potter.

"Yes, unfortunately."

"Hey! Muggles aren't that bad, okay... They are cool-"

"Potter."

"Yes?"

"When is the flight."

"Within the next twenty minutes.."

"nice."

 

 

"..... Please take your seat and fasten your seatbelt. And also make sure your seat back and folding trays are in their full upright position." spoke the flight assistant.

"Here let me help you with that.." Potter leaned in, their bodies almost touching and fixed the seat belt for Draco.

"What are these for?" questioned Draco once he was buckled up.

"So, you don't lose your balance and fall off through the window, once the plane starts..."

" _Merlin.,_ " exclaimed Draco as he started moving away from the window.

"I'm kidding Malfoy." potter looked amused.

"It's not Funny _Scarhead_."

Potter now had an almost fond expression on his face.

"What?"

"You haven't called me that in ages."

And Draco surely did not smile, when he turned away.

 

 

He surely did not hold Potter's hand when the flight took off.

.

.

"Potter!" Draco shook him and he woke up looking frantic.

"Ha? what happened Malfoy? are you okay?"

"Yes, I am...I need ... I need to use the bathroom.."

"Oh..its in the back."

"Can you remove this?" Draco asked fiddling with the seatbelt.

Potter chuckled and unfastened it.

Draco kept looking at Potter...

"What?"

"Can you come with me?" Draco asked in almost a whisper.

He chuckled again and Draco wanted to really jump off the plane. This is utterly _humiliating_. But Potter didn't seem to mind it.

"Sure."

.

.

.

"Stand here." He told Potter and turned...

"I was expecting you'd let me come in too, but this is okay." Said potter with a _wink._

A flush rose up Draco's cheek and he flipped the other off.

.

.

.

"Who's that man? And what kind of an outfit is he wearing?" Draco asked Potter pointing to a figure standing near the water dispenser.

Potter looked up from the screen he was watching a film on.

"Oh.. he's the pilot."

"Pilot?"

"The one who flies the airplane."

Draco's eyes widened at that and he was on the verge of a panic attack again.

 

 

"If he is supposed to fly this thing...Then WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING HERE???" Draco asked, his voice sounding hysterical.And he turned few heads.

"Draco, don't shout..." Potter apologized to their co-passenger.

"I am not--"

"Listen, don't panic, I believe two people fly this airplane.."

"You believe?"

"No..I am sure... Now calm down...okay?"

"Okay.."

And then it hit him, Potter called him _Draco_.

 

rest of the journey was okay.

 

Draco may or may not have clutched Potter's hand while landing.

 

 

When they landed safely, Draco gave him a blinding grin "Thank Merlin..." and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek.

"Oh..sorry! I didn't-" he started, but was cut off by Potter.

"It's okay."

 

 

 

 

And Harry thought that he wouldn't mind traveling with Draco again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and tell me how you like it...  
> Have a great day:-DD


End file.
